Electrical test and measurement instruments such as oscilloscopes use a probe to interface with the device under test (“DUT”). The probe connects the DUT to the instrument, through a cable. The DUT often cannot be directly lined up with the instrument, causing the cable to bend or twist. The cable typically resists being bent or twisted, which introduces mechanical stresses to the interface between the probe and the DUT. These stresses can compromise the probe's connection to the DUT or even damage the interface.
Previous attempts to eliminate these stresses have involved securing the probe tip to the DUT, or securing the cables so that they cannot impart any mechanical stress to the DUT. For example, securing the probe tip to the DUT using tape or glue, or anchoring the cable to a stationary point near the DUT. These solutions, however, require extra work when connecting the probe to the DUT. They also prevent the probe from being easily disconnected when another device needs to be tested. Some solutions may even damage the interface between the probe and DUT when the probe is disconnected.
Attempts have also been made to manufacture a cable with an outer jacket material that makes the cable more formable. This reduces some, but not all of the cable's resistance to twisting. And because the formable outer jacket does not protect the cable as well against damage, the performance of these cables tends to deteriorate over time.
Thus, there is a need for a cable assembly that will eliminate the mechanical stresses to the DUT interface that are caused by the cable's resistance to bending and twisting, while protecting the cable from damage.